Two Worlds Collide:Sonic the Hedgehog X Phineas and Ferb
by Ryan Choi
Summary: Eggman has once again collected all 7 Chaos Emeralds, and Chaos Control is unleashed, but instead of going to Chris's world, it sends them to a whole new Earth, with different people that neither side knew existed. If there's people in this Earth that can help them return to Mobius, it's Phineas and Ferb.
1. Chaos Control Freaks

_**Chaos Control Freaks**_

* * *

**Mobius: Eggman's base**

On planet Mobius, it seems like a peaceful day.

A speeding blue blur speeds by and to a heavily guarded tower, its securities spot the blue blur, E-13 Guardbots and E-14 Sneezers are dispatched to catch the blue blur.

The blue blur revealed to be the one and only, Sonic the Hedgehog.

The Guardbots are dispatched at Sonic but the hedgehog is too fast for them.

"Ha, Doc Scrambled-Eggs really needs to make an improvement to his guards." Sonic mocks Eggman.

He reaches Eggman's base but he's stopped by E-12 Behemoths that force him back out.

He steps on a spring platform and launched into the air and sent flying by a Behemoth.

Then Tails and Amy in the Hyper Tornado arrive.

"Sonic, catch!" Tails shoots a Power Ring to Sonic.

Sonic uses the boost gained from the ring to destroy Behemoth and gets back in to the base.

Unfortunately, the Hyper Tornado gets damaged by a missile from one of the Sneezers.

"Tails, the plane got hit." Amy warns Tails.

"Hold on Amy!" Tails yell.

The plane is headed towards a giant boulder.

"Tails, there's a giant boulder in front of us!" Amy warns Tails.

"I know!" Tails yells back to Amy.

Then Knuckles the Echidna arrives and smashes the boulder, saving Tails and Amy.

"Knuckles!" Tails calls out to Knuckles, and he smiles back.

**Eggman's base: The control room**

Eggman has Cream and Cheese as his prisoners, and unknown to Eggman, Rouge the Bat is also in there.

"Why does that blue pin cushion always get in my way?" Eggman asks.

"Sonic's not trying to get in your way Dr. Eggman, he's only trying to stop you from doing bad stuff." Cream says.

"We'll just see after I insert the last Chaos Emerald in to my machine." Eggman says as he holds up the White Chaos Emerald, when Sonic bursts through a wall.

"Sonic." Cream says in relief, now that Sonic has arrived.

Eggman quickly inserts the White Chaos Emerald in the machine. "You're too late, when this machine is fully activated, you won't be able to stop me." Eggman brags.

"Oh, yeah, try pushing it before I take it." Sonic challenges Eggman.

A Guardbot sneaks right behind Sonic.

"Bring it, hedgehog" Eggman accepts the challenge.

Sonic sees the Guardbot behind him and jumps in front of Eggman.

The Guardbot is about to shoot.

"Ahhh! Don't shoot! Hold your fire!" Eggman orders but it's too late and the Guardbot shoots anyway, Eggman ducks and the machine gets hit.

"Too late now!" Eggman says as he activates the machine.

The machine instead glows, and everything around it starts to get covered in a white void as Chaos Control takes place.

"Is that..?" Tails wonders.

"Yup, it's another Chaos Control." Knuckles answered.

* * *

_**The 7 Chaos Emeralds have unleashed another Chaos Control. What will happen to Sonic and the others? To be continued...**_


	2. New World

_**New World**_

* * *

**Danville: The street**

Sonic lies in the middle of somewhere, that "somewhere" is revealed to be the streets of Danville.

Many people who were driving stops to take a look at the blue hedgehog, since ey don't know who Sonic is.

"Why are they staring like that, don't they know it's me, Sonic the Hedgehog?" Sonic thought.

Some cops arrive to investigate.

"Hey it's a blue hedgehog." One of the cops said.

"Hey buddy, wanna come with us?" Another asks.

But Sonic just gives him attitude.

"Hey that guy's got some bad attitude." The first cop says.

"Well he can't get away from me." The second cop says as he attempts to catch Sonic but fails.

"Take it easy, keep it distracted." A third cop says.

The third cop attempts to jump Sonic but he moves out of the way.

He gets caught in a net by a fourth cop.

"Don't worry I got him." The fourth cop says, but Sonic runs away, dragging the cop with him, and even with all four grabbing the handle, Sonic still gets away.

"Requesting road block at the end of the northern side." the chief says.

Sonic gets close to the road block.

"Hah, with this road block, nothing can get through, under, or around us." A police at the road block says confidently, but Sonic doesn't go through, under, or around them, and instead, he goes over them.

"Uh, I know the road block is supposed to stop things from going through, under, or around it, but it doesn't do much about over it." The police reports.

Sonic reaches the end of the highway, he jumps off the broken highway and go flying through the air.

"This must be a whole new world, makes sense that they didn't recognize me." Sonic thought.

**Isabella's house: The backyard**

Isabella's having a pool party in her backyard, and among the guests are: Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford.

"This pool party is awesome, Isabella." Phineas said.

"Thanks, Phineas." Isabella said.

Back to Sonic, he starts losing altitude.

"What the..?" Sonic says in surprise. "A pool!"

"Uh-oh." Sonic says nervously, Sonic couldn't swim.

He tries to run on air, but it doesn't work.

"See ya." Sonic says as he runs out of air time and starts to fall.

Sonic falls in the pool, and creates a gigantic splash.

"What was that?" Isabella said. "We better find out."

Sonic tries to get out of the pool, but he can't, and soon, he's rescued by the kids.

"Are you alright?" Phineas asks.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Sonic thanks him.

"Cool, you can talk?" Phineas says in amusement.

"Do you have a name?" Isabella asks.

"Yeah, my name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic replies.

* * *

_**Sonic meet Phineas and Ferb's group. Where are the others? Were they sent here too, or were they left behind? To be continued...**_


	3. How to Get Back Home

_**How to Get Back Home**_

* * *

**Danville: Isabella's backyard**

A strange sound is heard, and it's coming towards them.

"If I heard it, then there's no doubt, it's the Hyper Tornado." Sonic says.

"What is the Hyper Tornado?" Baljeet asked.

"It's a plane piloted by my good buddy, Tails." Sonic said.

The Hyper Tornado lands in Isabella's backyard, and Tail come out.

"Sonic, I'm glad I found you." Tails said.

"Hey guys, this is Tails." Sonic says to the kids.

"My name's Miles Prower, but people call me Tails." Tails said.

"Yeah, I can see why." Buford said.

**Danville: Phineas and Ferb's backyard**

Everyone move over to Phineas and Ferb's backyard, where Sonic and Tails tell the kids how they came to their world.

"Wow, so these Chaos Emeralds can unleash a force known as Chaos Control that can even warp time and space." Phineas said in amazement.

"Hey kids,..." the boys hear Linda's voice.

"It's our mom, quick, you better hide." Phineas said.

Sonic and Tails jump over the gate, away from Linda's sight.

"I am going on a 2-day camping trip, and you kids behave." Linda said.

"Okay, mom." Phineas said.

As Linda leave, Sonic and Tails come back into Phineas and Ferb's yard.

"Let's go into our Secret Hideout for Emergency Defense, or S.H.E.D., for short." Phineas said.

**S.H.E.D. HQ: The front door**

"I think we need a bigger room." Sonic said.

"Nah, don't worry, the outside is to not look suspicious, but look at the inside." Phineas said.

**S.H.E.D. HQ: Inside**

The inside however was enormous.

"Whoa, that's impressive." Tails said.

"We could build a machine that'll unleash the same Chaos Control that brought you here." Phineas said.

"Hope you can, meanwhile I'm going for a run." Sonic says as he races out of S.H.E.D. and into town.

"Whoa, impressive speed." Phineas said.

"Okay, but does anyone know someone who could help find the Chaos Emeralds?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, the Fireside Girls should be able to help." Isabella said.

* * *

_**Phineas and Ferb are working on a device to create the same Chaos Control and Sonic and his friends back home. But they need all 7 Chaos Emeralds to do so, will they find them all? Will they be found and used by Sonic and friends, or evil scientists of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.? To be continued...**_


	4. Evil Alliances

_**Evil Alliances**_

* * *

**Danville: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated**

Eggman is lying on the balcony, when he wakes up, he's surprised where he's at.

"Hey who're you, and what are you doing here?" Doofenshmirtz asks.

"Well, I was forcibly sent here by Chaos Control, and I could also ask the same question." Eggman said.

"I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and the would-be-ruler of the Tri-State Area, if my plans weren't getting foiled every time." Doofenshmirtz said.

"I am Dr. Eggman, and wait did you say your plans get foiled?" Eggman asked.

"Yeah, I got a nemesis that stops my scheme to take over the Tri-State Area, and his name is Perry the Platypus." Doofenshmirtz explained.

"Hmm, I got the same problem as you do, except my nemesis is a hedgehog named Sonic." Eggman said. "Hey, do you think we can solve both of our nemesis problems if we make an evil alliance?"

"Oh so we're working together now, great." Doofenshmirtz said.

"My base is likely to also have been sent to this world by Chaos Control, so it's gotta be here somewhere." Eggman said.

"Hey, you didn't really describe to me about the whole Chaos Control thing, what's this Chaos Control anyway?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

Eggman tells Doofenshmirtz about Chaos Control.

"So if we get these Chaos Emeralds, then we can be really powerful." Doofenshmirtz said.

"Yes, but every time I get a Chaos Emerald, Sonic tries to take it, since he doesn't want me using them." Eggman said. "Anyway let's try to find my base."

Then a news report comes up.

"We interrupt this program with some breaking news." the news reporter said. "A building has appeared out of nowhere near the coast of the Tri-State Area."

"Well that was easy." Eggman said.

"Here, I'll fly us to your base." Doofenshmirtz said.

**Coast of Tri-State Area: Eggman's base**

Doofenshmirtz and Eggman approach the base.

Meanwhile, in the control room, "Unidentified object heading towards the base." Decoe said.

"We must shoot it down. Fire!" Bocoe said.

"The "unidentified object" is actually Doofenshmirtz and Eggman on Doof's flying transport.

"Ahhh! Those are my missiles! Stop firing at me, you dunceheads!" Eggman yells.

Eggman and Doofenshmirtz gets past the missiles and into the base.

In the control room, Eggman is extremely angry with Decoe and Bocoe.

"That was me! You two Dumbhead Duncebots nearly eradicated the great Dr. Eggman!" Eggman yells.

"Sorry Doctor." Decoe and Bocoe apologize.

"And also who is this?" Decoe asks about Doofenshmirtz.

"He's my new partner, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and he's got a nemesis problem like I do." Eggman said.

"And anyway, I say we attack the city with a robot." Eggman said.

"So you try to take over by attacking? I try to take over by first getting rid of the mayor title from my brother, Roger and then when I have a chance I will step in and take his place." Doofenshmirtz said.

"Well that explains, even without his nemesis, he couldn't take over by just that." Eggman thought.

"Here are your cards, Dr. Eggman." Decoe hands Eggman his selection cards.

Eggman puts the cards in his selection machine and spins, the selection machine lands on E-23 Missile Wrist.

"Hmm, Missile Wrist, it seems good enough." Eggman said.

Missile Wrist heads out to Danville.

* * *

_**Two villains, Doofenshmirtz and Eggman have made an alliance. Missile Wrist is deployed to attack Danville. Will Sonic find about the plans of the diabolical duo and put a stop to their sinister scheme? To be continued...**_


	5. Missile Wrist Rampage

_**Missile Wrist Rampage**_

* * *

**Danville: Downtown**

Missile Wrist arrives at the city, with Eggman, along with Doofenshmirtz on his flying transport, accompanying it.

"Missile Wrist, let's cause damage." Eggman ordered.

"Acknowledged." Missile Wrist says, and it starts wrecking the city.

"This should get the hedgehog's attention." Eggman said. "Missile Wrist, head to the roof of that building, we can cause more ruckus that way."

"Acknowledged." Missile Wrist replies.

**S.H.E.D. HQ: Inside**

The group sees the news report on TV.

"This just in, a giant robot is rampaging downtown." the reporter said.

"Eggman, so he's here too." Tails said.

"Did he create that giant robot?" Buford asked.

"Yeah, and we need to stop him." Tails said.

"Can we come, Tails?" Isabella asked.

"We can fly in the Hyper Tornado, but it only has two seats." Tails said. "I also have an X-Tornado, but I don't know where it is."

"Phineas, you should go." Ferb said.

"All right, Tails I'm ready." Phineas said.

They're on the Hyper Tornado.

"Hyper Tornado, ready for takeoff!" Tails yelled.

The Hyper Tornado flies off.

**Danville: Downtown**

Meanwhile, as Sonic heads back to Phineas and Ferb's house, he sees Eggman on TV.

"Eggman, so that Eggbrains got sent here too." Sonic said.

The Hyper Tornado is engaging Missile Wrist in a fight.

Tails fire at Missile Wrist, but Missile Wrist doesn't take damage.

"His armor is too tough, we can't stop him."

"Of course he is, since he was defeated already, I made sure to make an improvement on his armor." Eggman brags.

Phineas spot Sonic.

"Look, it's Sonic." Phineas said.

Tails get closer to Sonic.

"Give Sonic this Power Ring." Tails said.

When Sonic is close enough, Phineas gives him the Ring.

Sonic takes the Ring, and rush to defeat Eggman.

"Time to scramble some Eggman!" Sonic yells.

He uses Spin Dash to climb up the building.

"Ah, it's Sonic." Eggman says.

"So that's the hedgehog you were talking about?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Yes, and looks like I should finish him off." Eggman said.

"Ready, aim, fire!" Eggman ordered.

Missiles are aimed for Sonic but he dodges them all.

Sonic gets on one of Missile Wrist's hands and starts to do a funny dance.

"All right, now for the grand finale." Sonic says as he's reeled back in, Sonic makes a face at Missile Wrist, causing him to to try attack Sonic, and only to end up smashing his own hands in the process.

Sonic jumps and lands the final blow on Missile Wrist, causing him to explode.

Eggman and Doofenshmirtz are covered in smoke from the explosion.

"You lose, Eggman, and your partner-in-crime too." Sonic taunts.

"Just you wait, Wise Guy, one of these days I'm gonna get you." Eggman said.

"Curse you Sonic the Hedgehog!" Doofenshmirtz curses Sonic, "You know, that really makes sense just like the way 'Curse you Perry the Platypus' does."

The Hyper Tornado comes to pick up Sonic.

"Sonic, let's get back to S.H.E.D." Tails said, and Sonic jumps aboard.

* * *

_**Sonic destroyed Missile Wrist. But Eggman and Doofenshmirtz will be back for more. When will Sonic and friends find a Chaos Emerald? To be continued...**_


	6. The Fireside Girls

_**The Fireside Girls**_

* * *

**S.H.E.D. HQ: Inside**

Sonic, Tails, and Phineas enters after a fight.

"Hey, Sonic, you made a news." Buford said.

"This just in, the giant robot that was rampaging through downtown was stopped by a blue hedgehog, which also happens to be the same one that appeared out of nowhere earlier this day." the reporter said.

"Anyway, now that we beat Eggman, for now, you said that the Fireside Girls could help us, didn't you, Isabella?" Tails asked.

"Oh yeah, I asked them and not only did they say they'll help, but they also said they might have found two of your friends, and also what might be a Chaos Emerald." Isabella said.

"Who're Fireside Girls?" Sonic asked.

"They're a group of Girl Scouts I belong to, I'm the leader of my troop." Isabella explained. "Come on, let's go and meet them."

**Danville: Downtown**

On their way to the Fireside Girls Lodge, they run into two friendly familiar faces, Knuckles and Amy, they explain about the fight with Eggman.

"Sonic, I'm glad to know you're okay." Amy says as she hugs Sonic.

"Hey, take it easy, Amy." Sonic said.

"So, you already beat up Eggman, huh, it seems like he's got a new buddy." Knuckles said. "And who are these kids?"

Amy and Knuckles are briefed about the rest of the info.

"So, how many Emeralds did you find so far?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, we couldn't find an Emerald yet." Ferb said.

"All right, then it looks like I beat you to the first one." Knuckles says, as he reveals he found the Yellow Chaos Emerald.

"The Yellow Chaos Emerald!" Tails yell in surprise.

"Anyways, we better get to the Fireside Girls Lodge, and see if the Fireside Girls found anything." Isabella said.

**Danville: Fireside Girls Lodge**

The group arrives at the Fireside Girls Lodge.

"So to be clear, their names are, Ginger, Holly, Gretchen, Katie, Adyson, and Milly, right?" Sonic asked.

Isabella nodded, then walked up to the door and she knocked several times.

"We have a security system, if any unwanted personnel tries to come in, they get hit with water balloons." Isabella said.

"Water balloons?" Sonic asked. "They actually use them?"

"What is wrong with that?" Baljeet asked.

"Sonic doesn't like getting wet." Tails said.

Inside the lodge, Gretchen recognized the secret knock and opened the door.

"Welcome, chief." Gretchen welcomes Isabella. "Come in."

The group go inside the building.

"Guys, let me tell who is who." Isabella says as she tells which Fireside Girl is which.

"Nice to meet you all." Amy said.

"Anyway I heard you girls might have found my friends." Sonic said.

"Don't worry, they're right in here." Milly says as Cream come into the room.

"Sonic, I'm glad to know you're okay." Cream said.

"Chao, chao." Cheese said.

"And I heard you also might have found a Chaos Emerald." Knuckles said. "It's shaped like this one." showing the Yellow Chaos Emerald.

Adyson takes out a blue gem, revealing it to be the Blue Chaos Emerald. "Is this it?" she asks.

"Ah, the Blue Chaos Emerald!" Knuckles yelled.

Then, the Yellow and Blue Chao Emeralds that are held by Knuckles and Adyson react and start to glow, and shoot a beam towards the sky.

* * *

_**The group arrive at Fireside Girls Lodge, and meet the Fireside Girls. The Fireside Girls are revealed to have a Chaos Emerald. Knuckles's and Adyson's Chaos Emeralds react to each other. Did anyone else see the beam of light? To be continued...**_


	7. More Evil Alliances

_**More Evil Alliances**_

* * *

**Danville: Fireside Girls Lodge**

The beam of light finally dies out.

"What was that about?" Holly asked.

"That happens when two Chaos Emeralds are brought together quickly, without letting them get used to the other one's presence." Tails said.

"I hope no one saw that." Ginger said.

**Flynn-Fletcher House: Agent P's lair**

Agent P is ready to receive a mission from Major Monogram.

"Agent P, we have just spotted a strange beam of light shot into the sky and it stopped just few minutes ago, the light was shot from the Fireside Girls Lodge, I don't know why a beam of light would shoot from there, but just in case something's going on, investigate at once, Agent P." Monogram said.

Agent P was surprised by where to go, since the Fireside Girls knew him, which meant he would have to go in pet mode.

**Eggman's base: The control room**

Before the beam dies out, Doofenshmirtz spots the beam of light.

"Hey, Eggman, look what I found." Doofenshmirtz said.

"I know that light, it's from two Chaos Emeralds." Eggman said.

"So, are we gonna go there and take the Emeralds, from whoever might have them?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Yes, yes we are." Eggman said. "Decoe, Bocoe, get the Egg-Mobile ready."

**Danville: L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. HQ**

The members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. stare at awe at the beam of light.

"Ladies and gentlemen, few minutes ago, this beam of light was shot towards the sky, and it's giving off a trmendous amount of power." Rodney said. "And I say we find out the power source of this beam."

"First, we need to find out where the beam came from." Dr. Diminutive said.

"Ah, it came from the Fireside Girls Lodge." Rodney said.

"Now we just get over there, and take the power source from those girls and we could use it to rule the world." Rodney said. "All right, members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., we are on an evil road trip."

**Danville: Downtown**

Eggman and Doofenshmirtz's group are approaching the Fireside Girls Lodge, when they encounter the members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.

"Who are you?" Eggman asks.

"We're members of the League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness, or for short, L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N." Rodney replied.

"I'm the great Dr. Eggman." Eggman said.

"We're looking for the source of the beam of light that appeared out of nowhere." Dr. Diminutive said

"Ah, you mean Chaos Emeralds, well I was just about to take them." Eggman said.

"Hey, hold on, we want those Emeralds too ya know." Rodney said.

"No, I want those Emeralds." Eggman said.

"Guys hold on, we should work together to take the Emeralds instead, huh, what do you say, I mean I'm also a part of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., and I'm also working with Eggman on this one." Doofenshmirtz said.

"You know, why didn't I think of it in the first place." Eggman said.

"So it's settled then, we should work as a group, and also tell me more about these Chaos Emeralds." Rodney said.

Eggman gives an explanation of the Chaos Emeralds.

"Now that we know what we're after, let' go take it." Rodney said.

* * *

**Eggman and L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. are working together in an attempt to steal the Chaos Emeralds. Will the heroes be able to keep both Emeralds safe? To be continued...**


	8. Separation

_**Separation**_

* * *

**Danville: Fireside Girls Lodge**

Everyone hears a noise from outside.

"What was that?" Katie asked.

"I don't know, but we should check it out." Sonic said.

Then it's revealed to be Eggman and L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. that's causing the ruckus.

"Well, hello Sonic, allow me to introduce my new buddies, the members of an evil organization called L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N." Eggman announced. "I'm not here to cause trouble this time, just hand over those Emeralds and we'll leave peacefully or else." Eggman said.

"No way we're giving the Chaos Emeralds to the likes of you!" Knuckles yelled. "Adyson, take both Chaos Emeralds and don't let those guys take them. Sonic, take her and get away from here as far as possible." Knuckles said.

"Got it, let's go Adyson, wanna check out the city?" Sonic says as he takes Adyson away.

"Whoa, he's fast." Gretchen said.

"Hey, what's the deal with running away, Sonic, you coward!" Eggman said. "Anyways let's deal with them later. For now let's fight these guys."

"Yes, and the kids will be easy to deal with." Rodney said.

"Well, Girls, let's show these guys what we do to unwanted personnel." Isabella said.

Isabella and the Fireside Girls (except Adyson, since Sonic took her away,) get inside the lodge and start shooting water balloons at the trespassers.

"Do those girls really think water balloons are good enough?" Eggman asked.

"Let's take this somewhere else." Knuckles said. "You kids go and find Adyson and Sonic. We'll deal with these guys."

"Okay, got it." Phineas says as he and the kids run off to find Sonic and Adyson.

"Adyson, where are you and Sonic?" Isabella asks Adyson through her phone.

* * *

_**Where are Adyson and Sonic? Are they safe? To be continued...**_


	9. Two Different Emeralds

_**Two Different Emeralds**_

* * *

**Danville: Mount Danville**

Adyson and Sonic are at Mount Danville.

"I'm at Mount Danville, don't worry both of us are safe." Adyson said.

"Come back to Phineas and Ferb's backyard, we need to install the Chaos Emeralds into the machine." Isabella said.

"Sonic, we need to go back to Phineas and Ferb's backyard." Adyson said.

"Well then let's go." Sonic said.

Sonic takes Adyson and rush back to S.H.E.D.

**S.H.E.D. HQ: Inside**

"For now let's install the Yellow Chaos Emerald, we'll keep the Blue one in order to locate the other Chaos Emeralds." Tails said.

"Chaos Emeralds can locate other Emeralds?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah, they start glowing when they're near enough." Tails said.

"I was I hoping could find you somewhere." a voice said.

"Is that who I think it is?" Amy asked.

"Yup, it's Shadow." Sonic said.

"Who's Shadow?" Buford asked.

Tails explain them about Shadow.

"So these kids can help us get back to our world?" another voice said.

"It's Rouge." Knuckle said.

"Who's Rouge?" Katie asked.

Knuckles explain about Rouge.

"We're trying to find the remaining 5 Chaos Emeralds, and we are gonna use the Blue Chaos Emerald to look for the others." Tails asked.

"Well make that 4 remaining Chaos Emeralds." Shadow says as he pulls out the Cyan Chaos Emerald.

"Ah, the Cyan Chaos Emerald!" Tails yelled.

"We'll look for the remaining four with these." Sonic said. "I say we split and search the town, I'll go with Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Milly, Gretchen, Katie, Isabella, and Adyson, and the rest is the other group."

"Oh, and Tails, I found your X Tornado at the harbor, I think it'll come in handy." Shadow said.

"Yeah, now it's easier to search the ground and air for the Chaos Emeralds." Tails said. "Let's bring the Yellow Emerald to use in the X Tornado, and we can follow in the Hyper Tornado."

* * *

**The group split into two teams to look for the remaining Chaos Emeralds. Where are the remaining Chaos Emeralds? Will they find them before L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. does? To be continued...**


	10. Unfair Ball (Part 1)

_**Unfair Ball (Part 1)**_

* * *

**Danville: Downtown**

Sonic's group are searching for the Chaos Emeralds, Isabella, Katie, Milly, Gretchen, and Knuckles are on the X Tornado, and following them on the Hyper Tornado are Tails and Amy, while on the ground are Sonic and Adyson.

The Yellow Emerald in the X Tornado suddenly react.

"Hey, guys the Chaos Emerald is reacting, I think we just found an Emerald." Isabella says as she contacts the other members.

The Chaos Emerald starts to shine brighter as they arrive at a baseball stadium.

**Danville: Baseball stadium**

"The Chaos Emerald must be in there." Adyson said.

"Let's check it out." Amy said.

They meet the groundskeeper, and they tell him about what's happening.

That's some story there, oh, and by the way, you said you were looking for an emerald, didn't you?" the groundskeeper said.

"It's kind of like this one." Tails show him the Yellow Choas Emerald.

"Is this it?" the groundskeeper asked. "I just found it few minutes ago."

The groundskeeper show him the Green Chaos Emerald.

"The Green Chaos Emerald!" Everyone except the groundskeeper yells.

The Yellow and Green Chaos Emeralds react and shoot a beam towards the sky.

**Eggman's base: The control room**

"Dr. Eggman, it is urgent that you take a look at this." Decoe said.

"Where is that light coming from?" Eggman asked in response.

"It's coming from the baseball stadium." Bocoe said.

"Ah, baseball stadium, I guess it's time to play ball." Eggman said.

**Danville: Baseball stadium**

The beam finally dies out.

"What happened?" the groundskeeper asked.

"That always happen if you bring two Chaos Emeralds close together right away." Tails said.

"Well if it isn't my rivals on the search for the Chaos Emeralds." Eggan said. "Where are the rest of you?"

"Well we split up, and you ran into just us." Sonic said,

"Well, there are nine of you," Eggman said. "Perfect for a game of baseball."

"Baseball?" Katie asked.

"Well, since the both Emeralds met at a baseball stadium, I thought a game of baseball might solve the problem." Eggman said. "Now arrive, my team."

Then nine E-21 Ballios are deployed.

"Baseball, huh, well, bring it on." Isabella said.

"No way, if Eggman gets the Chaos Emerald, then we're all gonna be out." Knuckles said.

Everyone convince Knuckles to play by making fun of him.

"Now that's just a bad idea." Eggman said.

"You're just gonna ruin others' fun." Isabella said.

"C'mon Knuckles, I think you wanna play." Milly said.

"Are you scared of losing?" Katie asked.

"Huh!?" Knuckles says in confusion.

"Or maybe he's just afraid of playing baseball." Gretchen teases him.

Knuckles had enough of being joked at and decides to play.

"Fine, if you think I can't be a team player, then I'll show you a team player!" Knuckles declared.

* * *

_**Sonic's group found the Green Chaos Emerald at a baseball stadium, but so have Eggman. A baseball match will decide who gets to keep the Green Chaos Emerald. Will Sonic and his friends get themselves a fourth Chaos Emerald, or will Eggman get himself a first Chaos Emerald? To be continued...**_


	11. Unfair Ball (Part 2)

_**Unfair Ball (Part 2)**_

* * *

**Danville: Baseball stadium**

The teams get ready to play, with Sonic's team being the first to bat.

Tails get ready to bat, but the pitcher throws in many unpredictable ways that Tails isn't prepared for.

"Strike One! Strike Two! Strike Three! Batter out!" Bocoe serving as the referee signals Tails as out.

Amy gets ready to bat, but instead of a bat she uses her Piko-Piko Hammer. She sends the ball flying, but a Ballios throws another at the ball, enabling it to catch the ball and Amy is called out.

Milly gets ready to pitch, but the pitcher stretches its arm really close and flicks the ball to the receiver.

"Strike!" Bocoe said.

"Hey umpire, that's not fair!" Milly complained.

"Sorry, but it's not my fault he can do that." Bocoe says back.

It skips to Eggman's team now batting.

Amy is pitching, and she accidentally destroys a batter.

"Sorry about that." Amy apologizes.

The next batter hits the ball, it starts running on the field to the base where Gretchen is, but it jumps over her and to the base.

"Safe." Bocoe calls.

"Losing can be still be fun sometimes, but not when the other team plays unfair." Gretchen says in disappointment.

A Ballios batter sends the ball out of the park.

"Out of the park!" Bocoe calls.

Sonic races to catch the ball.

"Even though you caught it Sonic, it doesn't count as an out if the ball goes out of the park." Isabella said.

"Who says we gotta play by the rules? Cut me some slack." Sonic complains.

It skips back to Sonic and friends as the batters.

A Ballios pitcher pitches a ball to Adyson, but she accidentally bats the ball back to the pitcher, and breaks it.

"Sorry but that still counts as a hit." Adyson said.

Knuckles score a home run.

"Unfortunate as it is, but it's a home run." Bocoe called.

The score is tied, and Isabella takes her place as the batter.

"Excuse me pitcher, sir, but please don't throw the ball so hard, please." Isabella sweet-talks the pitcher.

The pitcher is moved by the kindness and simply drops the ball, and allowing Isabella to take the first base.

"Thank you." Isabella says to the pitcher.

"Grr... get it right, you, unless you want to end up in a scrap heap!" Eggman threatens the pitcher Ballios.

Sonic hits the ball, then quickly runs to the first base.

Grr... Strike out the next one or else!" Eggman threatens it again.

Katie gets ready to pitch but the ball is too fast, and she gets two strikes, but Sonic calls a time-out.

"Hey, Katie, just concentrate and you can do it." Sonic gives her some advice.

"But he's throwing so fast." Katie says worriedly.

"Sure he's throwing only fastballs. But just get out there and do the best you can!" Sonic said.

"Okay, I'll give it my best shot." Katie said confidently.

The pitcher shoots again, but this time, following Sonic's advice, Katie manages to hit the ball, Sonic gets to home base, and Katie moves to first base, and now Sonic's team is winning.

Eggman now annoyed, decides pull the last trick up his sleeve, he pushed a button and makes a Ballios head attach to Sonic's head.

Pretending to panic, he says, "Oh no, my robot malfunctioned, and it could explode any minute now, run Sonic!"

"I gotta get rid of this fast." Sonic says as he races around to get the Ballios head off of him, but it's holding on tight. "Boy you're really hanging on."

"Jump! Sonic!" Knuckles called out.

Sonic jumps and Knuckles knocks the Ballios head off of Sonic, just as it explodes.

Eggman laughs and says, "I may have lost the game, but with the Green Chaos Emerald, I still won after all." as he leaves, revealing to have stolen the Green Chaos Emerald, during the confusion.

"Now it's 3 Chaos Emeralds for us, and 1 Chaos Emerald for Eggman." Amy said.

"Well, even though Eggman got the Chaos Emerald, I think we learned a lesson about working together, and hopefully next time we'll be stronger when we fight Eggman." Isabella said.

* * *

_**Even though Sonic and friends won the baseball game, Eggman made off with the Chaos Emerald. The heroes vow to beat Eggman the next time they meet. Meanwhile, where is Shadow's group? Have they found a Chaos Emerald? To be continued...**_


	12. New Emerald, New Enemy

_**New Emerald, New Enemy**_

* * *

**Danville: Downtown**

Meanwhile, Shadow's group are on the move to search for the remaining three Chaos Emeralds.

"Can I see the Chaos Emerald? I think that we might be able to build a scanner that can detect Chaos Emeralds." Phineas said.

"All right." Shadow said in agreement.

In a few minutes, Phineas and Ferb got themselves a radar to detect Chaos Emeralds.

"We just need this until we find another Chaos Emerald, then we can use that instead." Ferb said.

**Danville: Googleplex Mall**

The group are led to the Googleplex Mall.

"The Chaos Emerald must be in there." Phineas said.

"Let's go get it." Rouge said.

"Let's split up." Phineas said.

"I'll go with Rouge, Baljeet, Buford, and Ginger, Phineas, you go with Cream, Cheese, Ferb, and Holly." Shadow said.

"Okay, let's find the next Chaos Emerald." Ginger said.

**Danville: L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. HQ**

The group is planning their next move, just as Eggman enters.

"I thought you were keeping Sonic's friends busy." Eggman said.

"These animal are tougher than the O.W.C.A. agents, meaning we need a way to fight them evenly matched" Rodney said.

"Well, I managed to get ourselves a Chaos Emerald in a baseball game." he says as he shows the Green Emerald. "And I got an idea that might solve our problem, since Sonic is a big problem to us, why not make a robotic duplicate of him, it should include his speed, his moves, his strength, his reflexes, his agility and some additions to make him better than Sonic."

"We should also install a Chaos Emerald detector on him to allow him to get us more Chaos Emeralds." Rodney said.

"Yes, since this one is going to be a robotic duplicate of Sonic we should call our creation Metal Sonic." Eggman said.

* * *

_**Shadow's group have found the fifth Chaos Emerald at the Googleplex Mall. Meanwhile Eggman and L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. have decided to create a robotic duplicate of Sonic to increase their chance of winning. Will the heroes be able to handle Metal Sonic? To be continued...**_


	13. Mall Mayhem (Part 1)

_**Mall Mayhem (Part 1)**_

* * *

**Danville: Downtown**

Sonic and friends are still looking for the other Emeralds when Bokkun shows up.

"You've got a message from Dr. Eggman." Bokkun says as he takes out a small TV.

"Why hello Sonic, I have a little surprise for you at the Googleplex Mall, and you will come if you know what's good for you. [laughs]" The message plays.

After the message, an announcement comes on the TV, "This message is brought to you by the Eggman Empire, which is not responsible for its contents, except this part."

The TV explodes, covering everyone in smoke.

Bokkun laughs as he flies off.

"We better get there fast." Sonic says.

**Danville: Googleplex Mall**

Metal Sonic is causing a rampage everywhere he goes.

Sonic's group arrives at Googleplex Mall.

"Time to see what this surprise is about." Sonic said.

Meanwhile Phineas's group is searching for the fifth Chaos Emerald.

"The tracker is responding to something, we must be getting close." Phineas said.

The suddenly, Metal Sonic finds Phineas and the group.

"Eggman's robot! But wait, why does he look like Sonic?" Holly asked.

"I am Metal Sonic, I have been sent to eliminate Sonic." Metal Sonic replied.

"Sonic's not here." Phineas said.

"I have a second order: if I cannot find Sonic, then find the Chaos Emerald located at this mall." Metal Sonic announced.

"We can't let you have that Chaos Emerald." Holly said.

"Then I must get rid of whoever gets in my way." Metal Sonic announced.

Metal Sonic is about to tackle the group, when he's tackled by Sonic from the side.

"If you wanna try getting rid of someone, you should try me." Sonic taunts.

"Switching back to Priority One: Defeat Sonic." Metal Sonic said.

"You guys regroup with the others and find that Chaos Emerald, I'll deal with this phony." Sonic said.

"Okay, but be careful, Sonic." Cream said.

"Chao, Chao." Cheese said.

* * *

_**Eggman sent Metal Sonic to the mall, and led Sonic to the mall in order to get the two speedsters to fight. How will the outcome turn out? Will Sonic be able deal with Metal Sonic and get the next Chaos Emerald? To be continued...**_


	14. Mall Mayhem (Part 2)

_**Mall Mayhem (Part 2)**_

* * *

**Danville: Googleplex Mall**

Sonic and Metal Sonic start fighting.

The Sonics exchange punches that knocks them both back.

"Say, for a robot you're pretty good." Sonic said.

"I may be programmed with your abilities, but I can do more than you." Metal Sonic said.

Metal Sonic attempts to shoot Sonic with his V-Laser, but the speedy hero manages to dodge.

Meanwhile, the entire group is back together.

"And so we split up, then the radar picked up a Chaos Emerald, then this Metal Sonic guy appeared." Holly explained to the remainder of Sonic's group.

"Could it be possible that there's actually two Chaos Emerald in this mall?" Rouge asked.

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked.

Shadow shows everyone the White Chaos Emerald.

"We already found it few minutes ago, so we tried to regroup with you to show it to you, but that stuff pretty much happened already." Ginger said.

"Before we find the next Chaos Emerald, we better help Sonic against his droid doppelganger." Ferb said.

Knuckles and Shadow rush back to help Sonic beat Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic punches Sonic and sends him flying towards Knuckles.

"Hey, watch it! Knucklehead!" Sonic says as he bumps into Knuckles.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow attacks Metal Sonic, but dodges and sends Shadow flying at Sonic and Knuckles.

"Now eliminate target." Metal Sonic says as he gets ready to attack, only to get sent flying.

"Looks like I found you guys just in time." a voice said.

The voice came from Silver, and with him is Blaze.

"Hey Silver, long time no see. What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"To save you from getting your butt kicked." Silver replied.

"Very funny." Sonic said.

Metal Sonic comes back, planning on finishing the fight.

* * *

_**Silver and Blaze joined the heroes in an unexpected twist. Is the presence of the new Chaos Emerald caused by the duo's appearance? Will the heroes send Metal Sonic packing? To be continued...**_


	15. Mall Mayhem (Part 3)

_**Mall Mayhem (Part 3)**_

* * *

**Danville: Googleplex Mall**

Sonic and friends are fighting Metal Sonic, Metal Sonic speeds toward the heroes, and the heroes dodge.

"You done with tackling?" Sonic asked. "That's getting old."

"Psychic Knife!" Silver yells as he attacks Metal Sonic.

Sonic uses Homing Attack on Metal Sonic.

"Chaos Burst!" Shadow yells as he lands a hit on Metal Sonic.

"Take this, Metal Head!" Knuckles yell as he punch Metal Sonic.

"Fire Boost!" Blaze lands the finishing hit on Metal Sonic.

"System critically damaged, must retreat for repairs." Metal Sonic says as he retreats.

"All right we sent that phony back to where it came from." Sonic said.

"Great job you guys." Phineas says as everyone arrives.

"Thanks, it wasn't a big deal." Silver said.

"Um...Who are you?" Isabella asked.

"I'm Silver, and this is my friend, Blaze." Silver introduces himself and Blaze.

"Well, nice to meet you." Isabella said.

"Come on let's get back to S.H.E.D. and plan out our next move, Chaos Control!" Sonic says as he use the White Chaos Emerald to use Chaos Control.

**S.H.E.D. HQ: Inside**

After a flash of light, everyone is back in S.H.E.D.

"Wow, I didn't know you can do that." Ginger said.

"Silver, why are you here?" Cream asked.

"I'm here to change the future for the better." Silver replied.

"What do you mean change the future for the better?" Adyson asked.

"Well, Sonic and his friends already know this, but I'm from the future, and I save the future, making sure it's peaceful. In the future, everything is consumed by evil, the world is ruled by darkness. I don't know who's behind all of it, he doesn't reveal his identity. I finally found out when all that would happen. So I came back to make sure that never happens." Silver asked.

"Is it our world, or is it Sonic's world?" Gretchen asked.

"I'm afraid both of our worlds are doomed if we fail." Silver replied.

"I'm helping Silver since I come from an alternate dimension of Sonic's world." Blaze said.

"I used a Chaos Emerald to take me back in time." Silver says as he reveals the Red Chaos Emerald.

"Now it's 5 Chaos Emeralds for us, and 1 Chaos Emerald for Eggman." Katie said.

"We're so close, we need to get the Green Chaos Emerald from Eggman, and let's not forget, we have to find the last Chaos Emerald as well." Knuckles said.

"Let's get the last Emerald, I'll go with Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Blaze, Buford, Adyson, Katie, Isabella, and Phineas, the rest of you guard the device, and the other Emeralds just in case of an attack. Silver said.

"All right! Let's get movin'!" Sonic yelled.

* * *

_**Metal Sonic is defeated for the time being. The group split with one group looking for the last Chaos Emerald, and the other group is protecting the Chaos Emeralds that they collected. What kind of scandalous schemes are the villains planning for our heroes? To be continued...**_


	16. New Missions

_**New Missions**_

* * *

**Danville: Agent P's lair**

Meanwhile back in Agent P's lair, Agent P enters.

"Ah, Agent P, I heard by the time you got there, the beam died out, and no one was there, but we've already been briefed about it by the leader of the C.D.A., and the strange part is that he's a crocodile, anyway meet Vector the Crocodile, the leader." Major Monogram informs.

"What's the C.D.A.?" Vector asked.

"Isn't that the acronym of your agency?" Monogram asked.

"Oh, and by the way, Major, it's called the Chaotix Detective Agency, and to call it short, you just call it Chaotix." Vector said.

"Okay then, he's the leader of Chaotix." Monogram said.

"So where is your agent, Major?" Vector asked.

"He's right there, that's secret agent, Perry the Platypus, or as we call him, Agent P." Monogram replied.

"Oh, welcome Agent P, I'm Vector the Crocodile, and I'll be working with the Organization."

"Actually, the short name of our agency is an acronym, O.W.C.A., meaning Organization Without a Cool Acronym." Monogram said.

"Oh, sorry about that Major." Vector aplogized.

"Anyway, Agent P, you should get informed about the source of that beam." Monogram then explains about the beam. "And now for your mission, a robotic hedgehog caused a havoc at the Googleplex Mall earlier, we need you to find out more about this robot, and its creators, and your partner will be Agent E from the Chaotix."

Agent P turned around and there was a purple chameleon.

"Actually, Chaotix doesn't give code names to our members, anyways that's Espio." Vector said.

"Oh, okay then, you will be getting help from Espio the Chameleon on this one." Monogram said.

"Understood." Espio said.

Espio and Agent P exit the lair for their mission.

"You know Carl, the O.W.C.A.'s agents are all animals, but I never thought we would cooperate with another agency that also have only animals as its agents, but talking animals, now that's just tested my suspension of belief." Monogram said.

"Yes, yes it did." Carl replied.

"So what do the agents that are not on a mission do around here during free time?" Vector asked.

"Well, for agents that are undercover as pets, they just act like normal pets, while not on a mission, but for agents that aren't pets, they have their own work to do here while their work doesn't call for them." Monogram explained.

* * *

_**O.W.C.A. and Chaotix are cooperating in order to investigate the earlier attack on Googleplex Mall caused by Metal Sonic. What will they find out? Will they succeed? To be continued...**_


	17. Beating Eggman

_**Beating Eggman**_

* * *

**Danville: Downtown**

Sonic and friends are downtown, looking for the last Chaos Emerald.

"What do you think the last Chaos Emerald's color will be?" Buford asks the kids.

"Well, judging by the fact that we already found Yellow, Blue, Cyan, Green, White, and Red, I say the last one we're looking for right now would be the Purple Chaos Emerald." Sonic suggested.

"And I say you're are not getting it." Eggman's voice is heard.

Eggman is piloting a new robot.

"Behold, E-18 Guerra Hard 2.0, it will pulverize you, Hedgehog." Eggman brags. "Ready?"

"You bet Doctor Egg-Rolls!" Sonic replied.

"Grrr, how dare you make a mockery out of me, you will regret that." Eggman declared.

"I'll fight this guy, you guys continue looking for that Emerald." Sonic said.

The rest of the group leaves to find the Emerald.

Eggman's robots attack Sonic, but he dodge them all.

"Hah, too easy, I just dodged them all!" Sonic taunted.

"Oh yeah, dodge this!" Eggman yelled.

Guerra Hard starts attacking Sonic, and is pummeling Sonic.

Sonic is having a harder time dodging the robot than its missiles.

"Unghh, this guy is pretty tough, what's powering this thing?" Sonic complains.

"Looks like you met your match, because this robot is powered by a Chaos Emerald." Eggman brags.

"Hmm, so that's it." Sonic says, realizing what made the robot so powerful.

"Now to finish you off." Eggman said.

"Oh yeah, we'll just see about that." Sonic says.

Sonic runs off, then runs back towards Guerra Hard, and rams through its chest, taking the Chaos Emerald.

"No! Give me that back." Eggman ordered.

Sonic uses the Emerald's power to ram through Guerra Hard multiple times, destroying it.

"I'll be taking this." Sonic said.

"I'll be back Sonic, just you wait!" Eggman declared.

"Hey, Sonic!" Buford called out to Sonic.

The others come back with the last Chaos Emerald.

"We found the last Emerald." Isabella said.

"And I also got something back from Eggman." Sonic says as he shows the Chaos Emerald.

"Come on, let's get back and regroup." Silver said.

* * *

_**Sonic beat Eggman and took the Chaos Emerald from him, and the others found the last Chaos Emerald. Can they stop the future from being overrun by darkness and evil? To be continued...**_


	18. Danger at SHED (Part 1)

_**Danger at S.H.E.D. (Part 1)**_

* * *

**S.H.E.D. HQ: Inside**

Meanwhile, at S.H.E.D., at first, it seems like nothing could possibly go wrong for the heroes, but then, Metal Sonic intrudes.

"Metal Sonic!? I thought Sonic and the others took care of it!?" Holly yells in a both confused and surprised tone.

"Wrong, my systems were only critically damaged, but due to my repairs, I am once again capable of functioning." Metal Sonic talks back. "Shadow Android, I have located our foes."

"Shadow Android? Who is he talking about?" Milly asks worriedly.

Then a robot resembling Shadow arrive.

"It seems that some of our adversaries are absent at this moment." Shadow Android said.

"We must follow the master's orders: 1. Capture the enemies, and 2. Take the Chaos Emeralds." Metal Sonic said.

"Understood." Shadow Android replied.

"We won't let you take anyone or the Chaos Emeralds." Tails said.

"Any resistance to the master's orders must be dealt with violence." Metal Sonic said.

Metal Sonic knocks Tails back towards a wall.

"Hey, leave Tails alone, you big bully!" Amy yells as she attempts to attack Metal Sonic, but he dodges and Shadow Android knocks her back into a wall like Metal Sonic did with Tails.

"Now you will come with us." Metal Sonic told the group.

But then both robots get knocked back by something.

The something is revealed to be the Beak, controlled by Baljeet and Ferb.

"Switching targets, attack the metallic bird suit." Metal Sonic said.

"Acknowledged." Shadow Android replied.

Shadow Android flies towards the Beak, but gets knocked back.

"Strength level considerably high, underestimation must not occur again." Shadow Android calculates the Beak's strength.

"Perhaps another fighter will even out the odds." Metal Sonic says as he joins Shadow Android against the Beak.

* * *

_**Metal Sonic attacks S.H.E.D. with a new partner, Shadow Android. The heroes are pinned against the wall by the robot duo, but the Beak comes to the rescue. Will the Beak be able to sent the robots packing, or will the robots triumph over the robotic suit? To be continued...**_


	19. Danger at SHED (Part 2)

_**Danger at S.H.E.D. (Part 2)**_

* * *

**S.H.E.D. HQ: Inside**

Metal Sonic speeds at the Beak, but gets kicked back.

"Nice shot, Ferb." Baljeet complimented Ferb.

Ferb gives a thumbs-up inside the Beak.

Shadow Android tries to tackle the Beak, but gets knocked back by a metal pole.

"I hope you do not mind me using some spare parts." Baljeet says to Ferb.

"No, no I don't." Ferb replied.

Metal Sonic and Shadow Android regroup.

"Single attack is no longer an available option, we must attack at the same time." Shadow Android suggested.

"Affirmative." Metal Sonic replied.

The two surround the Beak, but the Beak grapples Metal Sonic and flings him towards Shadow Android.

"The odds are not in our favor." Metal Sonic said.

"Agreed, perhaps we take it to the next level." Shadow Android replied.

Shadow Android's hand gets surrounded by purple light as he readies an attack. "Chaos Nightmare!" Shadow Android punches the Beak.

The Beak suit is starting to take damage from the attack.

Then, Metal Sonic shoots the suit with V-Laser, damaging it even more.

The kids watch in horror as the robots start gaining advantages.

"Now to end this! Chaos Control!" Metal Sonic and Shadow Android takes two Chaos Emeralds, and use them to create a flash of light, and everyone is gone.

Meanwhile, back to Sonic's group, the group is heading back when they meet Rouge coming towards them.

"I got some bad news, the shed in your backyard, it's under attack." Rouge told Phineas.

"What!?" Phineas yells in confusion.

"I went for sightseeing, and when I came back, it was being raided." Rouge explains.

"We have to get there, fast!" Sonic declared.

When they get back to S.H.E.D., the building is empty.

"Look's like they already left." Shadow said.

"Whoa, they sure did a number on this place." Sonic said.

There was no one left, the Beak Suit was destroyed, the machine was a wreck, and the Chaos Emeralds were taken.

* * *

_**Metal Sonic and Shadow Android defeated the Beak. And to make the matters worse, everyone is gone, and the Chaos Emeralds have been taken. Will the heroes be able to find their missing friends and get the Chaos Emeralds back? To be continued...**_


	20. Aftermath of SHED

_**Aftermath of S.H.E.D.**_

* * *

**S.H.E.D. HQ: Inside**

The heroes are surprised by the attack on S.H.E.D.

"Metal Sonic must be behind this." Shadow said.

"That guy's becoming a real pain to us." Buford said.

"I'm not mad at Metal Sonic right now, 'cause I'm more worried about our friends." Phineas said.

"Where do you think Metal Sonic took them?" Katie asked.

"Good question, we better find out soon." Sonic asked.

"If we can't find our friends, then the event that ruined the future could be set in motion." Silver said.

"Now we have 3 Chaos Emeralds and unfortunately, Metal Sonic has 4 Chaos Emeralds." Blaze said worriedly.

"We can use the Chaos Emerald's energy to find the ones that were taken, and also find our friends." Shadow suggested.

The Red Chaos Emerald starts to shine.

"The Chaos Emeralds are reacting to something in that direction." Blaze said.

"We've gotta hurry if we wanna save our friends." Sonic says as he runs off.

"Come on, we better get moving too." Isabella said.

**Danville: Downtown**

They arrive at the site where the reaction came from, and start to look around.

"The reaction came from here, but there's no sign of the Chaos Emeralds, or our friends." Adyson said.

"Hmm." Shadow says curiously as he starts to look for something.

"Uhh, what'cha doin'?" Isabella asks in a confused tone.

"Since I was created as the Ultimate Life Form, I can detect Chaos energy," Shadow replied, he pauses for a moment and  
says, "the reaction is coming from underground."

"Then let's get going!" Sonic exclaims as he spins and burrows into the ground.

"Freeze!" A familiar voice called out.

The heroes turn around and see Metal Sonic.

"Intruder detected, surrender or prepare for annihilation." Metal Sonic said.

"Uh, oh." Katie says worriedly.

Silver suddenly fly towards Metal Sonic and knocks him back.

"I'll keep him busy while you guys find everyone!" Silver exclaimed.

"Thanks, Silver." Phineas says as he follows everyone else into the hole.

"All right, you're gonna pay for your actions in the future, robot! Prepare to fight!" Silver exclaimed.

"Challenge accepted. Eliminate Silver the Hedgehog and take the Chaos Emerald." Metal Sonic replied.

* * *

_**The heroes came back to their hideout, only to find it in ruins. Fortunately, by using the Chaos Emeralds, the heroes might have found their friends. Silver stayed behind to hold off Metal Sonic while the rest of the heroes went ahead to infiltrate the enemy base. Will Silver be able to defeat Metal Sonic and regroup with the heroes? To be continued...**_


	21. Silver vs Metal Sonic

_**Silver vs. Metal Sonic**_

* * *

**Danville: Downtown**

Silver is fighting Metal Sonic.

"Take this!" Silver shouts as he tries to punch Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic dodges and strike Silver.

"Battle progress: Silver doesn't provide much challenge without his comrades." Metal Sonic reviews how the battle is turning out.

Silver starts to get angry.

"I can't afford to lose! I will destroy you, Metal Sonic!" Silver vows.

"The enemy is still able to fight, resuming combat operations." Metal Sonic says.

"Here we go!" Silver yells, "Psychic Knife!"

Metal Sonic is unable to dodge the attack and gets knocked into the streets.

"Requesting backup, I repeat: requesting backup, E-121 Phi." Metal Sonic calls someone.

"Huh?" Silver wonders as a silver Gizoid attacks from the back.

"Targeting Silver the Hedgehog, defeat him at all costs." the robot said.

"What are you?" Silver asks, but gets knocked out by the silver robot.

"Thank you for your help, Phi." Metal Sonic thanks his ally.

"What about him? Do we just leave him here?" Phi asks.

"Negative, leaving a silver hedgehog lying around here could possibly attract some unwanted attentions. Take him prisoner, and bring his Chaos Emerald to the master." Metal Sonic replied.

"Understood." Phi replied.

**Danville: The underground tunnel**

The heroes are looking for their friends.

"They wouldn't just leave our friends just unguarded." Shadow said.

"But if Silver is keeping Meta Sonic busy, then who's guarding them? That robot can't be in two places at once." Rouge said.

"Whoever it is, they're gonna get my fists." Buford said.

"I agree, whoever did it needs to be taught a lesson, a very painful lesson, that is." Sonic agreed.

* * *

_**Silver have just been defeated by Metal Sonic and his new ally, Phi. Meanwhile, the rest of the heroes have entered the underground tunnel, and are looking for their friends as we speak. Will our heroes find their friends in time? To be continued...**_


	22. The Rescue (Part 1)

_**The Rescue (Part 1)**_

* * *

**Danville: Hallway**

Sonic and friends reach a long hallway.

"This hallway might lead us to our goal." Sonic said.

"I hear our friends' voices. We've found them!" Katie shouted in excitement.

The heroes rush towards the voices, and sure enough, their friends are there, but they're locked up behind bars.

"Hey, you guys doin' fine?" Sonic asked.

"Yup. Now that you guys are here." Tails said.

"How did you find this underground lair?" Gretchen asked from her cell.

"Oh, we just dropped by, literally, Sonic dug a hole and we jumped into it." Adyson replied.

"Now to get you out." Buford says as he tries punching the bars of a cell. "Ouch!" He yells in pain. "That really hurts."

The heroes reunion is cut short, by a voice familiar to the heroes that are locked up, but not to the heroes that came to the rescue.

"Intruder detected. The prisoners must not escape." the voice said.

The voice is revealed to be from Shadow Android.

"Uh, who's that? And why does he resemble Shadow." Isabella asked.

"That is Shadow Android, he helped Metal Sonic kidnap us." Baljeet replied.

"The master ordered the prisoners to stay in their cells, if you try to free them then you'll face annihilation." Shadow Android said.

Shadow Android charges at the heroes who came to the rescue, Shadow sends his robotic duplicate crashing into another room.

"We better get out of here while Shadow Android is too busy." Blaze said.

And with that, Blaze uses fire to melt the locks, setting the trapped heroes free.

"But what about Shadow?" Cream asked.

"Don't worry, Shadow can handle this one by himself." Sonic replied.

* * *

_**The heroes finally found their friends and rescued them. But now Shadow comes face-to-face with his robotic duplicate. Will Shadow be able to deafeat Shadow Android? To be continued...**_


	23. The Rescue (Part 2)

_**The Rescue (Part 2)**_

* * *

**Underground base: Prison room**

Shadow and Shadow Android are locked in an intense battle.

"I will defeat you, faker." Shadow said.

"Any obstructions to the master's plan must be obliterated." Shadow Android said.

"Just try and stop me." Shadow said.

**Underground base: Hallway**

Meanwhile, back with the other heroes, they're walking down a hallway to retrieve the stolen Chaos Emeralds.

"You know, I find it weird that we only ran into Metal Sonic and Shadow Android." Phineas said.

Then at the end of the hallway comes a giant hall.

And on the ceiling, there were multiple amount of hover drones.

"I think that's where all the guards were." Ginger said.

One of the hover drones spot the heroes and start firing at them.

Knuckles and Sonic both charge towards the hover drones and start destroying them.

"Take that, Metalheads!" Sonic says as he destroys a hover drone.

Sonic and Knuckles destroy all the hover drones.

"Well, that takes care of that." Knuckles said.

"Oh, but I'm not done yet." A voice calls out.

"Where are you!?" Tails asks.

"Show yourself!" Knuckles demanded.

"Right here." the voice says.

Everyone gasps at who the voice came from.

**Underground base: Prison room**

Meanwhile, Shadow and Shadow Android continued their battle.

"I can't mess with you anymore, I have to regroup with the others." Shadow says, as he tackles Shadow Android one more time, sending him crashing into a cell. "Great, now why don't you stay there, after all, your master won't be happy if the cells are empty."

* * *

_**After an intense fight, Shadow finally defeats Shadow Android. Meanwhile the rest of the heroes have finally met who Metal Sonic and Shadow Android were referring to as master. Who is the master? To be continued...**_


	24. The Master Revealed

_**The Master Revealed**_

* * *

**Underground base: The hall**

The heroes are shocked at the face of the master.

"Whoa, that guys looks like Eggman, except with different clothes, and his mustache is gray." Milly said.

"It's Eggman Nega." Blaze said.

"Further explanation, please." Holly asked.

"Eggman Nega is an alternate version of Eggman." Sonic explained. "I thought we've seen the last of him when he got sealed in the Ifrit dimension, but we were wrong."

"You are right, that wasn't the last time you saw of me, in fact this will be the last time you'll see of me, 'cause I will end you in this war." Eggman Nega said.

Then Shadow suddenly arrives in the hall.

"About time I caught up with you all." Shadow said.

"So we're adding another member, I see, how about I add a member to my group as well." Eggman Nega said, as he pushes a button.

Then Metal Sonic joins Eggman Nega.

"Metal Sonic!?" Isabella shouted. "I thought he was working for Eggman?"

"True, he was, but I found Metal Sonic critically damaged, and that's where I came in, I repaired him, good as new, and he joined my side." Eggman Nega explains.

"Hold on. I thought he was fighting Silver." Phineas said in a confused tone.

"Oh, Silver was defeated, and he's been taken prisoner, and his Chaos Emerald!" Eggman Nega gloats as he laughs.

"No way!" Buford yelled.

"Now let me tell you what I plan to do now." Eggman Nega said.

"We don't have time to listen to you." Sonic talks back.

"Oh yeah, then I guess I'll just skip to ending you." Eggman Nega said, and he calls for more guards.

"Ya ready?" Sonic asked.

"Let's go!" Knuckles replied.

The heroes dog pile on the robots.

"Is that all?" Sonic taunts. "That was easier than Eggman."

"Oh, that was just a small portion of what's to come." Eggman Nega assures him. "For your impressive skills, I have a little parting gift for you, your friends, and those kids." and he chuckles.

The place starts to collapse.

"Now my metallic minion, get us out of here." Eggman Nega asked Metal Sonic.

"Acknowledged." Metal Sonic says, as he pulls out the Red Chaos Emerald, that he took from Silver earlier and gets ready to teleport himself and Eggman Nega out of here. "Chaos Control!"

Metal Sonic and Eggman Nega are gone.

"Quick, we better get out too, or we are gonna be buried alive." Baljeet said.

"Don't worry, we've got this." Sonic said.

"Chaos Control!" Sonic and Shadow both cause Chaos Control.

Just as the heroes disappear, the hall collapses.

**Danville: Phineas and Ferb's backyard**

The heroes are teleported back to Phineas and Ferb's backyard.

* * *

_**The master is revealed to be Eggman's alternate counterpart, Eggman Nega, who somehow escaped the Ifrit dimension and has Metal Sonic working for him, along with his other robot lackeys. The heroes escape the base, as Eggman Nega tried to bury them alive. Will the heroes be able stop Eggman Nega? To be continued...**_


	25. The Monster

_**The Monster**_

* * *

**Danville: Phineas and Ferb's backyard**

"That was close." Gretchen said, referring to Eggman Nega's attempt to bury them alive.

"You can say that again." Adyson said.

"But where is Eggman Nega now? I mean, he needs a new headquarter after the last one collapsed." Phineas said.

"Let's track the Chaos energy, like the way we found our friends." Katie suggested.

"I like where you're goin' with this." Sonic said.

"Looks like it's coming from the abandoned mine." Ferb said.

"All right, let's do this." Sonic said. "Chaos Control!" Sonic and Shadow both cause Chaos Control.

**Danville: The abandoned mine**

"Wow, I never knew the abandoned mine had a room this big." Gretchen said.

"Ah, the guests of honor are finally here." Eggman Nega's voice said.

"Where are you, Eggman Nega?" Blaze asks.

"I'm over here." Eggman Nega said, along with him is Metal Sonic, Shadow Android, and Phi.

"Thank you for coming, now witness what's to come." Eggman Nega said.

"No thanks, I came here to ruin your plans." Sonic talks back.

"I thought you would say that." Eggman Nega says as he flips a switch, and activates a force field.

Sonic is unable to penetrate through the force field.

"And now for the surprise, behold, all 7 Chaos Emeralds." Eggman Nega shows the 7 Chaos Emeralds.

The heroes are confused by the 7 Chaos Emeralds.

"Uh, don't you know that you can't use fake Emeralds in the place of real ones?" Sonic asks.

"But on the contrary, it's quite the opposite. You heroes are the ones with the fake Chos Emeralds!" Eggman Nega gloats.

"Huh!?" The heroes are puzzled by Eggman Nega's words.

"I think an explanation will be necessary this time." Eggman Nega said.

"Yeah, go on, we're listening, for once." Sonic said.

"First with the fake Green Emerald, after Metal Sonic joined my side, I sent him to Eggman's base with the fake Emerald, and that's where he swapped the two Chaos Emeralds, bringing the real one to me, and leaving the fake with Eggman, which now is in Sonic's hand, now for the fake Purple Emerald, I already managed to find the real Emerald before Shadow's group did, I knew you would get suspicious if they never found the Emerald, when they already knew it was around here, so I left the fake Emerald behind to be found by you, and left with the real one, which reminds me, the fake Emeralds should be out of power by now." Eggman Nega said.

Just like Eggman Nega predicted, the fake Green and Purple Emeralds, stop glowing, and turn into a darker color, Sonic and Shadow both smash the now useless, fake Emeralds, in anger.

"Ugh, I love jewels, but counterfeit, now that's just wrong." Rouge said.

"You still didn't tell us how you escaped the Ifrit dimension." Tails said.

"Well, sice you're all doomed, I'll tell you what you want to know," he said. "But before that..." He presses a button, then all the heroes behind the force fields collapse and fall to the floor.

"What did he do?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know, but I can't stand up, it's like something's pushing us down." Holly said.

"That's because I increased the gravitational pull's effect on you." Eggman Nega explains. "Now I can narrate my backstory and go with my plan unhindered."

"After being trapped in the Ifrit dimension, I lost hope of getting out, that is, until today, in Sonic's world, an unstable Chaos Control created a rift that not only sent Sonic and his meddlesome friends to this world, but it also brought me here as well, but 10 years into the future, where everything was ruled with an iron fist by evil. However, there was someone who remained defiant to the last end, Silver, he posed a great threat, and when he used the Chaos Emerald to go back to the past and change everything, the future version of Metal Sonic sent me back in time, to make sure nothing goes wrong." Eggman Nega explains.

"And I take it that's where you found the present version of Metal Sonic, and fixed him up good as new." Tails says while struggling under the intense gravity to keep his head raised.

"Correct, future Metal Sonic told me where to find his present counterpart, and I fixed up present Metal Sonic, and set the events in motion that would bring chaos and destruction to both this Earth, and Sonic's world." Eggman Nega finish explaining.

"The Chaos Emeralds are ready." Metal Sonic said.

"Excellent, and now, the Chaos Emeralds will open up a portal to the Ifrit dimension and release the Ifrit." Eggman Nega declared.

"Just wait, we will stop you!" Sonic vowed.

"I think not" Eggman Nega talks back. "And now, O' the great Ifrit, come through the portal, and wreak havoc in this world." Eggman Nega summons the Ifrit.

With a flash of light, a portal opens and something starts to come through it.

Eggman Nega laughs and says, "Now it's time to get rid of whoever stands in our way." referring to the heroes.

* * *

_**Eggman Nega has opened a portal to the Ifrit dimension and freed the Ifrit, and trapped our heroes in an intensified gravity field. Can our heroes overcome the gravity of their situation and stop Eggman Nega? To be continued...**_


	26. Silver to the Rescue

_**Silver to the Rescue**_

* * *

**Danville: The abandoned mine**

The portal began to get bigger, and a giant shadow started to emerge from it.

"Yes, the Ifrit is released! Soon the world will be mine!" Eggman Nega shouts victoriously.

"We can't let him get away with this." Phineas said.

"Well, that's what we'd be doing right now, but we're stuck in this gravity." Sonic said.

"That's right now, you're all history." Eggman Nega said. "Ifrit, destroy those fools."

The shadow, then became a monster of fire.

"That thing is even more terrifying than I imagined." Katie said.

"Yes, and now, it's time for destruction." Eggman Nega said. "Goodbye, heroes."

Ifrit charged up a fireball and threw it at the heroes, but before the fireball could hit them, the fireball exploded.

"The fireball exploded before it even hit us." Gretchen said.

The heroes spot Silver lying down on the ground.

"It's Silver. Did he take the hit for us?" Isabella says worriedly.

"Curse you Silver!" Eggman Nega yelled. "But at least he's finished now, not even he could've survived that. Ifrit try again."

"Wanna bet?" Silver asked as he got up.

"What!? How did you survive?" Eggman Nega asked.

"I didn't take the hit for them, instead I destroyed the fireball with telekinesis, and now to do this." Silver says as he uses telekinesis on the control panel, deactivating the force field, and returning the gravity back to normal for the heroes.

"All right, I can stand up again now." Sonic said.

"Change of plan, Ifrit, destroy Silver first." Eggman Nega ordered.

Ifrit attacks Silver, but he dodges and teleports behind Ifrit.

"I'm behind you." Silver said.

Ifrit turned around, only to get frozen.

"I got you!" Silver says as he immobilize Ifrit. "You guys should leave while I have this beast immobilized." He says to his fellow heroes.

"But we can't, the fake Emeralds that we had just died out, and we don't have any real Emeralds." Phineas said.

"Try these, I got my hands on some of Eggman Nega's fake Emeralds." Silver says as he throws to the heroes a bag containing multiple fake Chaos Emeralds.

"What!? How did you get them?" Eggman Nega asked.

"Alright then." Sonic said.

"Chaos Control!" Sonic and Shadow says as a bright light engulfs the area, and bring the heroes back to the backyard.

"We definitely owe Silver for that one." Adyson said.

"I just hope he can make it out safe." Cream said.

"He won't, so I better get him out of there. Chaos Control!" Shadow says as he disappears.

* * *

_**Silver came to the heroes' rescue and immobilized Ifrit. Will Shadow arrive back in time to help him? To be continued...**_


	27. Off to Mobius

_**Off to Mobius**_

* * *

******Flynn-Fletcher house: The backyard**  


The heroes are waiting for Shadow's return with Silver when an unexpected guest turns up.

"I need to see Phineas and Ferb! It's an emergency!" Irving said.

"What's the rush, Irving?" Phineas asked.

"Okay, more importantly, I need to find Knuckles the Echidna, I turned to you since I thought you might be able to help." Irving replied.

"You talkin' about me?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, I ran into a friend of yours, and his name was Mighty." Irving said.

Then an armadillo comes into the backyard.

"Hey Knuckles, how have you been doing." the armadillo said.

"Hey Mighty, great to see ya, buddy." Knuckles greeted his friend back.

"Care to introduce yourself?" Ginger asked.

"Oh yeah, I've known Knuckles when I worked for the Chaotix with him." Mighty said. "When I came to this world, I met Irving, he decided that Phineas and Ferb might be able to help me find Knuckles, we were looking for you, but now here we are."

"And my guess was right." Irving said.

"And now we just have to wait for Shadow to come back with Silver." Blaze said.

**Danville: The abandoned mine**

Silver still has Ifrit paralyzed.

"You will release the Ifrit so that the master's goal can be accomplished." Phi said.

"No! I won't let him ruin the future." Silver says defiantly.

"Silver the Hedgehog is showing extreme signs of resistance, terminate Silver." Shadow Android said.

"Acknowledged." Metal Sonic replied.

Silver continues to immobilize Ifrit, but with great difficulty, due to the attacks being thrown at him.

"Great, now I have to keep the Ifrit immobilized, and dodge these attacks at the same time." Silver complains.

Metal Sonic fires a missile at Silver, who unfortunately, couldn't dodge in time and takes the hit, sends him crashing into a wall, causing the mine to shake.

The Ifrit is now free from Silver's grip, due to Metal Sonic's interference.

"Great, the mine is collapsing. We'll head for Mobius, after we had our fun there, we'll come back here and take over." Eggman Nega said.

"Understood." Metal Sonic, Shadow Android, and Phi say in response to Egman Nega.

"Now do your thing." Eggman Nega ordered.

"Chaos Control!" Metal Sonic said, and the villains disappeared.

"I need to get out of here." Silver said, but as he got up another flash of light appeared, and Shadow came out.

"Looks like you're in need of assistance." Shadow said.

"Yeah, I sure am." Silver replied.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow said, and they both were transported to the backyard.

**Flynn-Fletcher house: The backyard**

"So what happened?" Isabella asked.

"They're planning on attacking Mobius." Silver replied.

"What!" Sonic Tails, Knuckles and Amy said.

"What's Mobius?" Buford asked.

"That's our planet." Mighty replied.

"Who are these guys?" Silver asked, referring to Mighty and Irving.

"They're Mighty and Irving, Mighty is Knuckles' friend, and Irving is our friend." Ferb explained.

"We better get back home, and save it, or there will be no home for us to go back to." Sonic said.

"I think these fake Emeralds can still take us back to Mobius." Shadow said.

"All right, let's give it a shot." Sonic said.

"Chaos Control!" Sonic and Shadow both shout, and a bright light engulf the heroes, and they disappear.

* * *

_**Mighty and Irving joined the heroes to save their worlds. The villains retreat to Mobius to destroy it. Shadow rescued Silver and now the heroes are headed to Mobius to stop the villains' plans. Can they defeat the villains and save both worlds? To be continued...**_


	28. Battle of Angel Island

_**Battle of Angel Island**_

* * *

**Mobius: The forest**

At the planet Mobius, there was a flash of light and the heroes appeared.

"Cool, so this is Mobius." Phineas said in amazement.

"This place is really beautiful." Milly said.

The rest of the kids nodded in agreement.

"It would be more beautiful if villains weren't trying to conquer this place." Tails said.

"Now we have to find Eggman Nega." Sonic said.

"I think I know where they're going." Knuckles said.

"Where?" The kids asked.

"Chaos Emeralds have great amount of power, but there's one Emerald that can neutralize the Chaos Emeralds." Knuckles explained.

"The Master Emerald! Of course!" Tails said.

"Come on, let's go stop them." Sonic said.

**Mobius: Angel Island**

At the bottom of the altar, Eggman Nega look at the Master Emerald with a victorious grin.

"After I get my hands on the Master Emerald, nothing can stop us." Eggman Nega said.

"Then I guess we better stop you before you get the Master Emerald." Sonic's voice reached the villains.

"Well, so you escaped the mine, well, I'm afraid the only thing you came here for is your doom." Eggman Nega said. "All of you, attack them."

"Let's get saving." Sonic says as he races into battle.

Ifrit shoots a fireball at Sonic, but Silver launches the fireball back to it, who then gets knocked down by Phi.

"Priority One: Eliminate all heroes." Phi said.

"Like we'd let you do that." Silver talks back.

Sonic is fighting Metal Sonic.

"Think a robot copy of me like you could beat the original?" Sonic asks as he fight Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic teleports above Sonic and stomps him into the ground.

"Prepare for annihilation." Metal Sonic says as he prepares to ram into Sonic, but gets interrupted by a baseball.

"Nice timing, Phineas." Sonic thanks Phineas.

"Sure thing, Sonic." Phineas said.

Knuckles and Silver are tossing Phi around like a rag doll.

"Here, pass." Knuckles ays as he punches Phi to Silver.

"Right back at ya." Silver says as he sends Phi back to Knuckles.

"Good to know they're having fun." Phineas said.

Sonic charges for Metal Sonic, but he gets electrocuted.

Phineas gets mad and shoots at Metal Sonic. "Take this!" Phineas yelled, but Metal Sonic dodges the ball.

"Attack." Metal Sonic says as he tries to tackle Phineas, but another ball knocks down Metal Sonic.

"Thanks Ferb." Phineas said.

"This fight isn't in our favor, keep them busy while I attack Earth." Eggman Nega ordered as he disappeared.

"Acknowledged." Metal Sonic, Shadow Android, and Phi replied.

"I have to stop them." Shadow says as he races after Eggman Nega.

But before he could reach Eggman Nega, he's stopped by Shadow Android.

"You will not follow the master." Shadow Android said.

"Requesting backup, I repeat: requesting backup." Phi said.

"Acknowledged." Metal Sonic and Shadow Android said.

Metal Sonic and Shadow Android both knock down Knuckles and Silver, freeing Phi.

* * *

_**The villains attack Mobius. The heroes have followed them to hold them off, but Eggman Nega escape back to Earth. Can our heroes defeat Eggman Nega's robots and get back to Earth and stop Eggman Nega? To be continued...**_


	29. Dark Sonic

_**Dark Sonic**_

* * *

**Mobius: Angel Island**

The heroes and villains are struggling an intense battle.

"Take this!" Knuckles says as he assaults Metal Sonic, who just sidesteps it.

"Inaccurate." Metal Sonic says as he knocks Knuckles back to the altar.

Sonic gets back up. "Forgot about me?" He asks.

"Sonic the Hedgehog is still not finished. Further assaults required." Metal Sonic says, as he knocks Sonic to the altar.

"Oh no, Sonic!" Amy says as she runs off to Sonic.

"Any refusal to subject to the master shall be eliminated." Metal Sonic said.

Phi flies after Isabella and Ginger.

"Look out! Duck your heads!" Baljeet warns them, just as a missile is headed towards them.

"Thanks Baljeet." Ginger said.

"Weaponry no longer an option, switching to close combat." Phi said.

Phi tries to ram into the two girls, but they dodge and shoot him with baseballs.

Shadow and Shadow Android were launching attacks at each other.

"I'm the ultimate. You cannot defeat me." Shadow Android said.

"I don't think so, we both may be artificial beings, but at least I'm an organic life form." Shadow talks back.

Meanwhile Amy is watching over Sonic.

"Don't worry Sonic, you'll be fine." Amy assured Sonic.

But then she gets knocked to the head by Phi.

"Amy!" Sonic shouts as Amy crashes into a tree.

"Target hit." Phi replied.

Sonic suddenly stands up.

"Impressive endurance, but that will not last forever." Phi said.

"Why you." Sonic says angrily. "You're gonna pay for that." The fake Chaos Emeralds start to react to Sonic's anger. A dark light surround Sonic, and his fur turns to black, his eyes are now completely white, and his skin turns grey, and now surrounded by a dark energy.

"An unexpected transformation caused by a sheer force of anger. No matter, the master's orders must be carried out." Phi says in response to Sonic's transformation.

"Oh, shut up with the master's orders! I will destroy you scrap metals." Sonic said.

"You alright Sonic?" Phineas asked.

Sonic doesn't hear him, and instead, he starts attacking Shadow Android and Metal Sonic, while grinning maliciously, and seemingly taking pleasure in doing so.

"I've never seen Sonic this angry before." Adyson said.

"Me neither, but there's someone who witnessed this." Tails said.

"Who did?" Adyson asked.

"Eggman, according to him, in order for that to happen, he needs more than just fake Chaos Emeralds, Sonic also needs to experience enough anger, which will turn him into Dark Sonic, who is way more violent than normal Sonic." Tails explained.

"No kidding." Adyson said.

"He wasn't the only one there, Rouge and I were also there." Shadow said.

Dark Sonic's got the three robots cornered.

"Retreat, Shadow Android and Metal Sonic, retreat to Earth and help the master." Phi ordered.

"But what about you?" Metal Sonic asked.

"I will deal with Sonic and his friends, you should help the master." Phi said.

"Understood." Metal Sonc and Shadow Android both say. "Chaos Control!" And they both disappear with a flash of light.

Phi turns his attention towards Dark Sonic. "Priority One: Sonic the Hedgehog." Phi said.

"Let's see you try." Dark Sonic challenged.

Phi speeds towards Dark Sonic and rams into him multiple times, but Dark Sonic isn't fazed.

"Failure to damage Sonic, the odds are not in my favor." Phi said.

"Well, now I'm about to end you." Dark Sonic says as he rams into Phi.

"Systems damaged beyond repairs, all systems shutting down." Phi says as he shuts down, then explodes.

"Sonic!" Tails call out to him.

Dark Sonic returns to his real self.

"Hey Tails, what's up?" Sonic asks.

"Metal Sonic and Shadow Android went back to Earth." Tails informed. "We have to follow them."

"All right, time for a final showdown." Sonic said.

"Yeah!" The rest of the heroes said in agreement.

"Chaos Control!" Sonic and Shadow say, and a bright light engulf the altar, and the heroes disappear.

* * *

_**Thanks to his transformation into Dark Sonic, Sonic is able to destroy Phi. Metal Sonic and Shadow Android retreat back to Earth. Can they destroy the remaining robots and defeat Eggman Nega? To be continued...**_


	30. Final Showdown (Part 1)

_**Final Showdown (Part 1)**_

* * *

**Flynn-Fletcher house: Backyard**

The heroes appear with a flash of light.

"Well, we're back home." Katie said.

"But there's no sign of Eggman Nega." Phineas said.

"Uh, I think I know where he is." Iabella said, pointing towards the City Hall.

"Rrrgh!" Silver growled angrily. "If we don't stop Eggman Nega now, both our worlds are doomed."

"We can't have that happening." Sonic said.

The heroes race to City Hall.

**Danville: Agent P's lair**

"Ah, Agent P and Espio, how did your mission go?" Monogram asked.

"There are two robotic hedgehogs, one is blue, and the other one is black, they are servants of an enemy that we thought was defeated for good." Espio replied.

"We've got another mission for ya." Vector said. "The City Hall is being attacked by Eggman Nega and his forces, and some of our friends along with some kids are gonna try to stop him, so we need you to get over there and lend them a hand."

"All right, looks like we finally fight." Espio said.

"Get me something while you're out." Charmy said.

"This is a battle, not a grocery shopping, Charmy." Espio said.

"Ahh, man." Charmy said.

**Danville: City Hall**

"Whoa, this place looks different than I remember it." Sonic said.

The buildings were on fire, people were screaming.

"Now mayor, will you surrender the city to me, or should I destroy it?" Eggman Nega asks Roger.

"I don't know." Mayor Doofenshmirtz replied.

"This is far as you'll go, Eggman Nega!" Silver shouted.

"Thank goodness we're saved." Roger said.

"Oh, no, you're not." Eggman Nega said. "So you destroyed Phi huh? Metal Sonic, Shadow Android, avenge Phi's destruction."

"Acknowledged." Metal Sonic and Shadow Android said.

"Eggman Nega, leave this place right now!" Silver ordered.

"Don't worry, we'll just leave after we destroy this place." Eggman Nega said. "And I would like to introduce my partner-in-crime, Rodney."

"Hello everyone." Rodney said.

"Hey, it's that bald guy from before." Buford said.

"Rodney helped me create all these robot soldiers, that I plan to use to destroy this city." Eggman Nega said. "Now let's have a little pre-destruction fun."

* * *

_**The heroes came back to Earth for a final showdown with the villains. Can our heroes change the future for the better? To be continued...**_


	31. Final Showdown (Part 2)

_**Final Showdown (Part 2)**_

* * *

**Danville: City Hall**

The heroes are fighting the villains' robotic foot soldiers.

"Take this!" Knuckles shouts as he destroys two robots.

Sonic home-attacks a robot. "All right!"

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow destroy more bots.

The robots are decimating the heroes.

"Lead an all-out attack on the heroes while I assist the master." Shadow Android commanded.

"Understood." Metal Sonic replied.

Metal Sonic leads all the bots and charge for the heroes.

"Grr." Knuckles growl as he burrow into the ground, then rise up and strike some of the bots.

"These bots just want more." Sonic says as he rams into multiple bots using Spin Dash.

"Indeed, but that just makes our job easier." Shadow says as he headbutts several bots.

"But it just seems like they're endless." Rouge complained.

"If we run out of strength too early, then we're done for." Mighty said.

"We can't give up now, we have to fight 'til the bitter end." Silver said, trying to encourage the others.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, multiple shurikens hit the robots and after three seconds, the shurikens go off, destroying the bots.

"What happened?" Gretchen asked.

"I planted explosives in them and then detonated them." Espio said, walking towards them.

"Thanks, Espio." Tails said.

"Good to see ya." Silver said.

"I have a plan to destroy a lot of bots at the same time." Espio said.

"All right then, let's do it." Sonic said.

Going through Espio's plan, the heroes soon destroyed all the bots.

"Well, that went better than I hoped." Espio said.

Metal Sonic is fighting Sonic.

"I just had enough of you." Sonic said.

Sonic charge towards Metal Sonic, grabs him and flings him into the pavement.

"That oughta do it." Sonic said.

But Metal Sonic gets up.

"Aw, come on!" Sonic complained.

Metal Sonic tries to tackle Sonic but gets paralyzed by Silver.

"All right guys, I got him paralyzed, hit him with everything you've got!" Silver ordered.

"You heard him, let's do this." Sonic said.

The kids shoot baseballs at Metal Sonic, Sonic home-attacks him, Knuckles deliver a punch, Shadow uses Chaos Spear, Rouge kicks him, Blaze use Fire Claw, Amy whacks Metal Sonic with her hammer, Mighty tackles Metal Sonic, and Silver deals the final blow with Psychic Knife.

Metal Sonic is badly damaged with sparks coming out of him. "Too much consecutive damages at once, self-repair disabled, all systems shutting down." Metal Sonic says as he shuts down, collapse, and finally explode.

"All right, we beat Metal Sonic for good." Holly said.

* * *

_**The heroes have defeated all the robots, and destroyed Metal Sonic. But now, can they defeat Shadow Android and Eggman Nega? To be continued...**_


	32. Final Showdown (Part 3)

_**Final Showdown (Part 3)**_

* * *

**Danville: City Hall**

The villains witness Metal Sonic's end.

"No, Metal Sonic!" Eggman Nega says in reaction to Metal Sonic's defeat. "Shadow Android, it's time for the you-know-what plan, 'cause we're going to avenge Phi and Metal Sonic together." Eggman Nega said.

"Affirmative." Shadow Android replied.

"The you-know-what plan? What's that supposed to be?" Ginger asked.

"You'll find out." Eggman Nega said. "Now come forth, Ifrit."

The Ifrit appeared, and let out a terrifying roar.

"Behold, the you-know-what plan." Eggman Nega said. "Shadow Android, do it."

"Chaos Unification!" Shadow Android said.

"What's that gonna do?" Buford asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen that before." Tails replied.

Eggman Nega and the Ifrit disappeared in a flash of light, and reappeared, fused into one being.

"What the heck?" Sonic said.

"They both fused into one being." Silver said.

"That's right!" the creature said. "Shadow Android, stay close, just to make it easier for me to destroy those puny heroes."

"Acknowledged." Shadow Android said.

"How are we gonna destroy that thing?" Milly asked.

"Like this." Sonic replied, holding up 7 Chaos Emeralds.

The Chaos Emeralds spin around Sonic, Silver, and Shadow.

"What's happening?" Isabella asked.

There's a bright light, the hedgehog's furs turn gold, and the hedgehog become Super.

"Time to fry some Eggman Nega!" Super Sonic said.

"Ah, so you became Super, but not even your Super forms can defeat me." the creature said.

"Oh yeah, just you wait, you destroyed both worlds in my time, but not in this time." Super Silver said.

Super Sonic turned to the others. "You guys take five, and enjoy the show." Super Sonic said.

"Oh, this is gonna be sweet." Ferb said.

"Yeah it is." Phineas replied.

"This won't be sweet, at least for you.." the creature says, as it shoots a fireball at the other heroes, but Super Silver, sends the fireball back at the creature.

The hedgehogs take to the sky, and the creature follows. "So an aerial battle, huh? Well looks like we'll just let you fall to your deaths." the creature said.

"Chaos Spear!" Super Shadow attacks the creature, but it just shrugs it off. "Darn it! These kind of attacks won't do."

"Well then let's use our Super attacks." Super Sonic said. "Super Sonic Wind!"

The attack knocks off one of the creature's arms, and he creature howls in pain.

"Grr. You'll pay for that!" The creature says as it launches more fireballs at the Super hedgehogs.

"Shield of Light!" Super Silver catches the fireballs and throws them back at the creature, and knocks off another arm.

"Spear of light!" Super Shadow attacks the creature and knocks off a third arm.

"All right, now all at once." Super Sonic said.

Super Sonic and Shadow use Super Sonic Wind and Spear of Light respectively, and Super Silver catches the attacks with Shield of Light, and launches the attacks at the creature, knocking off its final arm.

"No, you can't do this to me!" the creature shouted.

"We can, and we will." Sonic said.

The Super hedgehogs surround the creature.

"Chaos Control!" Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Silver shouted, and the creature separated back into Eggman Nega and the Ifrit.

"That did it." Super Sonic said.

"Grrr. Shadow Android, destroy them." Eggman Nega ordered.

"Acknowledged." Shadow Android says as he charges for the Super hedgehogs, but he is hit with Chaos Lance from Super Shadow. "Fatal damage received. All systems shutting down." Shadow Android shuts down, and explodes.

"No!" Now I have no one to avenge them." Eggman Nega said.

A portal to the Ifrit dimension opens up, and it sucks Eggman Nega and the Ifrit into it, which then closes.

"Think that'll hold them?" Silver asked.

"Hopefully it will." Sonic replied.

* * *

_**The heroes have destroyed Shadow Android, and sealed Eggman Nega and the Ifrit back to the Ifrit dimension. But is it really over? To be continued...**_


	33. Congrats and Goodbyes

_**Congrats and Goodbyes**_

* * *

**Danville: City Hall**

The heroes celebrate their victory.

"You guys were awesome!" Phineas said.

Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Silver switch back to normal.

"The future's been saved." Silver said.

"Hey hold on, where's the bald dude?" Mighty asked, referring to Rodney.

"You mean him?" Espio asked, pointing to Rodney, tied up. "Me and my partner caught him, while you were battling that creature."

"Who's your partner?" Phineas asked.

"He wants his identity to be a secret." Espio said.

Vector and Charmy walk to where the heroes are. "You guys did great, you got them good." Vector congratulated.

"You guys are the greatest." Charmy congratulated.

"Well, kids, you didn't just help us save the future, but you showed that you have true courage by fighting alongside us, the future owes you a debt of gratitude." Silver congratulates the kids.

"Well looks like it's time for us to get going." Sonic said.

Just then Bokkun arrives. "You've got another message from Dr. Eggman."

The message plays, "Why hello Sonic, I found out you just defeated Eggman Nega, his robots, and that traitorous Metal Sonic. And as for me, I'm getting tired of this world, so I'll be meeting you to go back to Mobius. It's about time to get home."

The announcement that the TV will explode comes on. "This message is brought to you by the Eggman Empire, which is not responsible for its contents, except for this part." Before it explodes, Isabella and the Fireside Girls (except for Holly and Ginger) get back, since they know that it'll explode.

The TV explodes and Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Holly, Ginger, and Irving are covered in smoke, due to not knowing that the TV is a bomb.

"Uh, we forgot to tell you that the TV is a bomb." Isabella said.

And then Eggman's Egg Mobile arrives at the city square with Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe.

"It's about time the Doctor decided to leave." Decoe said.

"We were already tired of this world, way before the Doctor was." Bocoe said.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to get going, thanks guys." Sonic thanks the kids.

"Anytime, and plus that was some wild adventure." Phineas said.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver takes out the Chaos Emeralds. "See ya." Sonic said.

"Chaos Control!" the three hedgehogs shouted.

With a flash of light, Sonic and his friends, including Eggman, disappeared.

"I hope we'll get to see them again." Phineas said.

"Well, since they are the few of the many who keeps the worlds in balance, the chances are we might team up with them again." Ferb said.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

"Well until then, let's put our hero duties aside and resume our lives as normal kids." Phineas said.

Phineas spots a well-known platypus. "Oh, there you are, Perry. You should've seen the action." The kids leave for home, with Perry following them.

* * *

_**The heroes say their goodbyes and head for their homes. Will they ever team up again? The End**_


End file.
